In power systems where heavy surge-type arcs are apt to take place it is highly desirable to have a means for interrupting the powerful surge currents and the associated ensuing arc, which means will augment the normal fuse and circuit breaker interrupter to provide a more complete and reliable means for interrupting the circuit under conditions of abnormally high surge currents.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel surge current and arc interrupter for power circuits.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and novel surge current and arc interrupter means utilizing a combination of magnetic, frangible, and fusible elements.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following specification and drawing which relate to a preferred embodiment of the invention.